


you would not believe your eyes -

by Echo (Lyrecho)



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrecho/pseuds/Echo
Summary: - if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleepA moment of peace and tranquillity to kickstart a life together.





	you would not believe your eyes -

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as part of a partner event in the Servamp Love discord server!! I'm unfortunately posting via My Phone, so some formatting is majorly whacky, but I promise to fix it as soon as I can get to a PC! <3

The sun was still just visible in the sky when Mahiru moved into the bedroom of the villa they were staying in to wake Kuro up. It was something they had struggled with when they'd first formed a contract, and still struggled with now, all those years later - finding a balance between day and night that left them both comfortable, rather than drained.  
  
At least here, on their honeymoon, there were no outstanding duties or responsibilities that meant Mahiru had to be up early, and thus had to sleep sooner, too.  
  
There was just him, and Kuro, and as many hours in either the day or night available that they wanted there to be.  
  
It was a heady thought, bringing with it a heady feeling, and Mahiru smiled as he sat his weight down gently on the bed Kuro was curled up in, blankets tucked tight around him and Mahiru's pillow hugged close to his chest.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead," he said, and nudged at Kuro's shoulder. Under his hands, his husband grumbled, and it still sent a thrill through Mahiru, days after their wedding, to be able to think of that title in relation to Kuro and have it be true.  
  
"Hey," Kuro said, and yawned, voice muffled by the blankets; still thick with sleep. He squinted up at Mahiru. "Sun's still up," he said, words that would normally have been a complaint - but smiled anyway.  
  
"Not for much longer," Mahiru pointed out. "I figured you'd like the chance to clean yourself up before I pulled you out into society for the night."  
  
Curiousity flickered to life on Kuro's face as he sat up, blankets falling off his shoulders to pool about his waist. "You have plans?" He asked.  
  
Mahiru laughed. "Well, it's not like that's strange with me, right?"  
  
"No," Kuro admitted. "But so far you've been content to stay inside and be lazy. This was turning out to be the perfect honeymoon, as far as I was concerned."  
  
Teasingly, Mahiru punched Kuro's arm. The Servamp winced, but Mahiru knew he was merely playing along - he probably hadn't felt anything at all, given how light that punch had been.  
  
"Well, that just means that it's my turn to decide on what we're doing for the evening," Mahiru said lightly. "If all we've been doing so far is stuff you enjoy. Which means you still have to get up."  
  
Kuro groaned, and flopped back down onto the mattress. "Can't we just cuddle instead?" He asked. "Cuddling is good. You like cuddling. I'll even cuddle you in cat form if you don't want to deal with my bony elbows."  
  
Mahiru snorted. "Why aren't you ever that considerate when I want to sleep?" He teased. "Seriously, though, if you don't get out of bed, I'm flipping the mattress."  
  
Kuro blinked. "You wouldn't. This mattress isn't yours, you won't risk damaging it."  
  
Mahiru grinned, sharp and deadly even without the gleam of fangs his partner had. "Are you so sure about that?" He asked, leaning in close, and Kuro swallowed. "Maybe I wouldn't usually, but this is our honeymoon. I'm sure some recklessness is allowed - Lily would fit the bill, anyway."  
  
Kuro rolled his eyes and grumbled something about stupid brothers, but finally moved to push himself out of bed.  
  
Mahiru's grin widened - his husband may be grumbling about it, but he knew that Kuro was glad to leave the bed, even if only in the hopes that Mahiru hadn't spotted his blush yet. He could get so shy about the strangest things.  
  
Kuro closed the door of the ensuite gently behind him, and Mahiru stood up once he heard the sound of a running shower start up. Even though Kuro had put up a big fuss about not getting up and into the shower, once he was under hot water he'd usually quite happily stay there until Mahiru forced him out. He'd asked him, once, if the part of him that was a cat didn't like the water, and Kuro had just shrugged and said he didn't know about cats, but he liked anything warm.  
  
Either way, that was fifteen minutes, minimum, guaranteed that Mahiru had without Kuro smelling food and hanging over his shoulder with curiousity. He could have tried to get it done while his servamp slept, but knowing his nose, he would have drifted over anyway, hunger winning out over laziness. Food was, usually, his surefire tactic to get Kuro out of bed - and he'd rather that what he was packing stay at least somewhat a surprise, for now.  
  
Effeciency his second nature, Mahiru was dressed and ready to go within ten minutes, another five, and Kuro was too - they walked out of the villa together, hand in hand, and into the dusky midlight gold of sunset, Kuro shooting curious looks at the basket Mahiru held in his free hand.  
  
"A picnic?" He asked, and Mahiru felt the corner of his lips curl up into a smile. "Why are you being so secretive about a picnic?"  
  
Kuro's eyes narrowed, and Mahiru could practically hear his thoughts whirring - for as lazy as he just was, naturally, he could sure put a lot of effort in when he felt the need to. "Is Sakuya going to pop out of that basket, or something?" He paused. "Is Tsubaki?"  
Mahiru laughed, genuinely caught off guard and amused by Kuro's train of thought. He was joking - clearly, the sparkle in his eyes and curve to his lips gave him away - but for a moment, Mahiru almost wished that he'd guessed right, because the mental image was hilarious.  
  
"Nothing is going to pop out of this basket, at least not until I tell it to," Mahiru said firmly. "Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."  
  
"Ah, of course not." Kuro said. "But you do know I can smell most of what's in there, right?"  
  
"Of course I do, I'm not stupid," Mahiru said, and rolled his eyes. "It's the principle of the thing!"  
  
Kuro inclined his head, as if to acknowledge the point. "Right, right," he said. "In that case, I absolutely definitely smell nothing delicious in that basket."  
  
"That's right," Mahiru said, and walked a little faster, tugging Kuro along behind him. "You don't."  
  
Kuro didn't look quite as pale as he normally did when bathed in the golden light of sunset, and looking back, every feature on his face was impossibly, unbearably soft as he watched Mahiru in such a tender way that he couldn't resist a blush.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that," he grumbled, and looked away, feeling an intense urge to scratch at his cheek - except he didn't have a hand free to do so - and wondering, not for the first time, just what Kuro's country of origin was, because his timeless face was one of the most beautiful things Mahiru had ever seen, and if he was ever going to function as an adult in the real world, he absolutely had to avoid a country full of people with those features. He'd die.  
  
"Am I not allowed to?" Kuro asked, voice mild. "I mean, you're my husband, now. I was under the impression that looking was the least of what I was allowed to do to you."  
  
Mahiru spluttered, turning a bright, and the rest of their walk was spent in silence, his blush refusing to die down as Kuro radiated amusement from behind him.  
  
By the time they'd reached their destination - a quiet park, empty of all other life - the sun had set completely. The stars weren't quite as bright in the sky as they could be, yet, but it was undeniably nighttime, and Mahiru felt Kuro relax. Even just the smallest amount of indirect sun, like the afterglow of dusk, caused him discomfort in his human form, and Mahiru turned around to press a kiss to his husband's cheek in thanks for him caring enough to come out with him at that time anyway. "I love you, you know?"  
  
Kuro's smile was that slightly uncertain wobble of his lips that said he wasn't quite sure how to respond to such genuine affection, even after all this time, but it was a smile. "As I love you," he said, and sat, tugging Mahiru down with him to the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Mahiru protested. "Let me - Let me spread the blanket, first, okay?"  
  
Laughing Kuro let him go to do just that, and Mahiru made quick work of smoothing the blanket out onto the ground and laying out the sandwiches he'd packed for them to munch on.  
  
"Hmmm," Kuro hummed around a mouthful of food, before swallowing. "So, why did you drag us out here to eat a picnic?" Another bite. "Not that it isn't nice, but we could have done this indoors."  
  
Mahiru shrugged. "Well, firstly, I just think the night air is nice. And, secondly - " he paused, and smiled. "I heard from the locals that around this time of year, the fireflies like to come out and play." He nodded to a cluster of trees a little ways away from them, and eyes wide, Kuro followed his gaze.  
  
There, amongst the foilage, golden lights glimmered - not stars, but fireflies.  
  
"Have you ever caught fireflies?" Mahiru asked, pulling out a jar and net, and Kuro shook his head.  
  
"Of course I haven't."  
  
"Well, then." He offered the net to Kuro. "There's a first time for everything, right?"  
  
Holding the net, Kuro looked almost like a kid who had just been told their birthday was arriving early, and Mahiru felt a pang of affection stab at his heart. Catching fireflies was such a common, typical kid thing to do - but Kuro had never gotten the chance to do it, and ever since Mahiru had managed to get him to open up, catching up on life's smallest experiences together had become a sort of bucket list.  
  
And so, Mahiru stood up, and held the jar out, ready for Kuro's catch of the night. Not fish, perhaps, but something far more magical.  
  
(Coming here for their honeymoon had been a great idea - he'd have to remember to thank Lily, once they got home.)  
  
"Mahiru!" Kuro called out, and held up a net full of glowing bugs. "Look!"  
  
Mahiru smiled, so wide it hurt. "I am!" He called back. "You're doing so good!"  
  
Before he'd even blinked, Kuro was in front of him, eyes and grin wild. "This is fun," he said. "Mahiru, this is fun."  
  
"I'm glad you think so, Kuro," Mahiru said. "Since I planned this all out just for you."  
  
Kuro laughed, and pressed a sweet kiss to Mahiru's throat. "I'm grateful," he said. "Oh, believe me, I'm grateful for everything you do for me."  
  
Mahiru closed his eyes. "The feeling goes both ways, you know," he said. "Kuro - I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."  
  
A moment, and then -  
  
"I love you, too."


End file.
